In recent years, security of clients has proven to be a weak link in the current client-server model. Current client-server models typically include an enterprise server that administers an authentication policy and one or more client nodes that enforce the authentication policy locally on each client node. A user may request access to resources via a client node by first authenticating themselves. Security credentials, such as a username and a corresponding password, have been used for decades but are fraught with usability challenges now that users are expected to manage dozens, if not hundreds, of passwords. An alternate or additional solution involves using biometrics, wearables and/or touch-sensitive input devices to authenticate users.